Accident in the Alleyway
by BreakingSerenity
Summary: A simple walk home, a heated, painful conversation over the phone, an effortless drunk driver all comes down to be an awful night for the Winchesters, but not as terrible as the youngest. Limp!Sam Guilty!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Accident in the Alleyway.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Nope. Never did. Never will.**

**Summary: A simple walk home, a heated, painful conversation over the phone, an effortless drunk driver all comes down to be an awful night for the Winchesters, but not as terrible as the youngest. Limp!Sam Guilty!Dean**

_Alright hey everyone. __Not the first fic I've ever written but certainly the first I've posted at this site. __I really do hope you enjoy it, because I spent quite a lot of time working on it. Sorry guys, but I don't update daily. Maybe 2-3-4 days between? Depends if my brain activity is flowing. Well, enough of me. Here's my work. _

_Enjoy, and please tell me how I've done._

"Bye Jake! Cya tomorrow." Sam smiled at his friend as he left his house.

"Wait, Sam! Aren't you coming to that football match tonight?"

"What football…-oh. About that…"

"Please Sam!! It's the grand finals, I'm gonna be playing full time!" Jake pleaded.

Sam sighed as he looked into his pleading eyes. He didn't want to let his friend down. "Yeah alright Jake. I'll try, but no guarantees."

Jake smiled with excitement. "Thanks Sam. Remember, 7:30pm!" He said as he shut the door.

Sam looked at his wristwatch as he walked along the footpath. _5:30… Exactly two hours until that football match. _He just hoped things will work out with Dean and John.

A cold icy breeze broke free and whipped itself at the youngest Winchester, causing him to shiver and pull his jacket tighter around his body. Above him, the grey evening sky threatened to send a downpour of rain.

Sam stopped to put his schoolbag down and rummaged through his books. He pulled out his cell and decided to try his luck one more time. Sam hesitated and bit his lip before dialing Dean's number.

000

Dean grumbled something as his cell rang again.

"What is it Sam?"

"Dean, look-"

"Is this about that football match tonight?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he picked up his school bag and continued walking. "Dean, just shut up and hear me out!"

"Hear you out on what? I made it clear Sam, you're not going! Dad's coming back this evening and we're heading out to hunt a werewolf! This is more important than some football match!"

Sam sighed and walked around the corner. He just couldn't understand why Dean wouldn't let him go. He's usually the one working out an escape plan for the youngest brother.

Dean, who was sensing his brother's silence, spoke up.

"Look Sammy. As much as I'd like you to go to your game, we really need you on this hunt. It's a werewolf, and a damn smart one too. It's killed-"

"I know how many people it's killed Dean!" Sam yelled at his phone. "You're acting like dad!! You two can get this one by yourself! After all Dean, you are 20 years old and perfectly capable of hunting solo!!" Sam spat out angrily. His patience had been growing thin over the past couple of days.

"What's your problem Sam? Most people at 16 years of age would know to deal with their priorities first! We both know that hunting comes first before _anything_!!" He screamed out the last word.

"Hunting may be a huge deal to you Dean. But it means nothing to me. All dad does is tell me how I'm screwing the job up." Sam was about to snap his phone shut when he heard Dean's screaming voice.

"Don't you dare hang up on me Sam!! You don't mean that! Don't you want to hunt the thing that killed mom? Don't you love mom that much that you don't want to find out who killed her and take revenge?"

"Dean! That's not what I meant!" Sam growled furiously as he took the shortcut home though a dark alleyway. He glanced at his watch again. _6:10pm. _The sky was getting dark and once more the wind picked up as Dean started his lecture.

"Yeah? Well it damn sure sounds like it on this end! And you keep telling us how much you screw up! But dad always tells you to learn from your mistakes and that's the one thing you don't do! You screw up so badly, hold your head high the next day and just pretend nothing's wrong!" Once Dean was going, he knew it couldn't stop. Every word, every thought that sprang from his brain went directly out his mouth.

Sam's grip tightened on the phone as he heard the honesty of Dean's words. The truth. Tears welled in his eyes and threatened to fall, but Sam would not allow them to spill over the threshold.

He would not allow anyone to see signs of weakness as he wandered deeper into the dark alley. His senses were dulled by each painful truth Dean spoke. It was like as if someone squeezed his heart and then pulled it out, allowing each artery to snap off like twigs, one by one.

"You get us near killed every single damn hunt Sam!" He continued. "And now you're asking if you can miss this hunt just to go to some damned football game? It's like I don't know you anymore Sam. It's like you were never my little brother. You've changed Sam! You care so much about school that it's clouded your judgments!"

Dean started pacing his room, trying to find more things to shout at Sam, hoping that this would make him open his eyes and see what Dean sees. Obeys the orders that Dean obeys. But, oblivious to everything, he was only doing the exact opposite.

"Sam, look." He spoke in a deadly whisper. "If you want to think that this freakin' football game is better than hunting a damn werewolf with us, fine. Go ahead. But don't think I'll hold _my_ head high the next day and pretend nothing has ever happened. I can't."

An engine rumbled behind Sam. Hoping it was the Impala, he whirled around, hoping he could kick some serious Dean-ass but at the same time he didn't want to hear what Dean would say next.

Every possible Winchester-related thought left him as his eyes widened. His heart caught in his throat. His breath sped up. Sam stood there, paralyzed for a second.

A beautiful black sport's car raced full speed towards Sam as he caught sight of the driver. A man, in his early 30's taking a swig of his beer.

Then, as he regained control of his body, his first senses forced him to run like hell. He dropped his cell, still with a screaming Dean on the line, as it bounced a couple of times away from all the action.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed.

Before the thought even reached Sam, the car swerved and hit the brick wall to his right, but that didn't slow the drunk driver down.

"Shit." Sam whispered as the horn sounded, once, twice, three times, then his world turned black as a tonne of steel ploughed into him.

**TBC.**

**Soooo… did I get anyone hooked? Terribly sorry for any mistakes. I posted this chapter at night, and 1.) Im in desperate need of sleep and 2.) excited to post this fic. **

**R&R!**

**BreakingSerenity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Accident in the Alleyway.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.**

_**Wow.**__ I am so thrilled to come back after school and find so many emails in my inbox. All alerts and reviews. Thank you for reviewing, and believing in me. You guys have made me feel so good that I decided to update this sooner than I intended. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and hope I didn't stuff up._

**Warning: Un-beta'd and swear words. (Sorry, Couldn't help myself)**

"Son of a bitch!" Dean heard Sam scream.

He thought the insult was directed at him, and didn't stop a second to burst out another round.

"Yeah Sam. I'm a real son of a bitch huh? Coming from a person like you!! Where on earth are you anyway? It's nearing 7pm, I hope you haven't gone wandering off by yourself, or even worse, going to that cursed football match!"

Dean waited for a reply but the only sound he received was a far away rumble of an engine. _What the…? _Dean thought. "Sam! Sam are you hotwiring a damn car? Sam!?"

The next thing he heard was something strange. Like someone was pounding against the speaker of Sam's phone.

"SAM!" Dean screamed. _What the fuckin' hell is going on?_

Suddenly, he heard multiple blasts of a car's horn. _No…Sam wouldn't be such a careless driver. _Dean's eyebrows quirked as he tried to put the pieces together over the phone.

He didn't think he heard it at first, but it was clear. A cuss word from Sam, and then a very disturbing _plonking_ sound.

"SAM! Are you there? Answer me!"

Dean's eyes grew wild. _What on earth was going on? _Sam wouldn't hit a passenger with a car! He wouldn't even have the courage to hot wire a car… too damn kind-hearted.

_So…that could only lead to one thing. _

If Dean heard correctly, someone was hit by a car. If it wasn't done by Sam's hands, then…

His heart pounded wildly. He started shaking his head as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. "Sammy?! Sam! Are you there?" He yelled frantically at the phone.

Dean licked his lips nervously as he stormed to the motel phone and dialed 911.

"Uh, something happened. I think someone got hit by a car…and my brother was involved."

"Yeah, I heard it over the phone."

"Dean Winchester."

He didn't care that he sent his real surname out. He didn't care that his dad was coming back in around half an hour. The one person he cared the most was missing. The person he started screaming awful words to barely 10 minutes ago.

"Oh shit, oh shit." He started repeating. _Why the hell did I say those terrible things to him? He knows it isn't true. Damn it. Fuck this Winchester. _

_But what if it's too late? _A voice at the back of his head sounded.

_Too late…_

_Too late…_

_Too late…_

Dean pounded his fists on the steering wheel as he drove around town to look for his brother.

000

The sport's car sped off into the black night as Sam Winchester was left lying on the unforgiving ground, bleeding. In the moonlight, all that gleamed was the blood coating the side of his face. His eyes were open in mere slits as he groaned in blinding pain, too much for a young 16 year old to handle.

"Dean… I'm so…" Sam felt his life slipping away from him.

"So sorry…" He slurred.

"For…"

Sam moaned again. "For everything…"

He took one last breath before letting his words out.

"Forgive me."

Sam's eyes slipped closed as his head his breathing slowed down.

000

Dean was going mad. He had searched everywhere. No car accidents anywhere. It was then that he suddenly heard something on his cell. Words.

Dean's heart raced as he pressed the cell towards his ear.

_Dean…I'm so sorry, for everything. Please forgive me._

He pressed his foot against the accelerator as tears stung his eyes. He put Sam on call waiting and dialed 911 again.

"Excuse me? My brother, someone help him! He's dieing! I don't know where he is!"

The same lady replied. "Winchester? Good news, a sports car was reported stolen by a drunk driver and it was last seen heading in a dark alleyway…"

That was all Dean needed to hear. He floored the accelerator and headed into every dark lane he saw. His eyes jerked from left to right, desperately searching for his younger brother.

Suddenly, a tall familiar person was seen walking along the street. A big sport's bad was weighing around his shoulders. Dean quirked his eyebrows as realization came to him. Jake! The friend Sam mentioned earlier when he left to go to his house! The friend Sam wanted to go see him play at the football match tonight!

Dean winced as he recalled the football match. Guilt shot him straight in the heart as he willed it to just leave him alone. Just for tonight.

Dean honked his horn at Sam's friend, causing him to jump. His face tilted in recognition, too, as he favored Sam's big brother's classic car.

"Hey you!" Dean yelled roughly. He was too tired of being polite. "Sam was with you a couple of hours ago right?"

Jake nodded his head. "Yeah why what's wrong? It's alright if he can't come-"

"Did you see where he went?" Dean interrupted.

Jake shook his head. "What's wrong?" He repeated.

Dean bit his lip. "He's missing and he's hurt!" Dean shouted as he stepped on the gas pedal. It was wrong for him to be so ignorant and rude but he needed to take his anger out on someone.

_Think Winchester think! C'mon Sammy couldn't have walked that far. _

Then, something caught his eye. For other people, they would have just passed it. But Dean wasn't other people. He eyed the wide alleyway that had a small indention on the brick wall.

It was like…something _big_ had bumped into it.

Wasting no time, Dean got out from his shiny Impala and ran in the alleyway. What he saw next would haunt his life forever.

Black skid marks.

And more importantly, Sam's phone was lying on the side.

Dean started to shake his head and whispered a repetitive chorus on 'No' as he forced his eyes to travel further.

No, he was wrong. What he saw next would haunt him every second, day and night, even after he died and became an angry spirit or God knows what.

000

Sam Winchester lay there on the hard cold cement floor as heavy footsteps pounded.

"Sam!"

Even in the state of unconsciousness, the voice of his big brother, protector and guardian sliced through him like a knife in butter.

"Sammy!"

Even in the world of pain he gripped onto this voice. Sam grasped so hard that he vowed he would never let go because he strongly believed in his hero. When Dean was here, everything would disappear. When Dean was here, not even the scariest of demonic bastards could harm a hair on the youngest Winchester's head.

Finally, he felt the warmth of Dean's touch as he pressed his fingertips on his neck. Hearing a sigh of relief he reluctantly passed his life onto his brother's.

000

After acknowledging the faint beat of Sam, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding ever since he got out of the car.

"Sammy can you hear me?"

Behind him, he heard the obvious signs of an ambulance and police cars but he didn't care. Everything that gave him the reason to live was in his hands.

"Sam, please." He begged as his voice shook.

Realizing that Sam wasn't going to answer, he checked Sam's injuries but nothing was going through to Dean. His eyes were glued on Sam's eyes and his fingers were fixed on his neck, giving him the physical comfort that his baby brother was alive.

Sam was still holding on even after all the things he said to him. And that presented Dean a whole new level of admiration.

Dean didn't even acknowledge the paramedics rush around them as he was being pulled away from his brother. Everything was happening but he just couldn't seem to concentrate as the world came down on him and his vision faded away.

**TBC**

**xD**

**How did I do? **

**I'm sorry if you think these chapters are a bit short. Any complaints? And I'll try make them a tinny bit longer. **

**Review please, it really does help boost the time between updates!  
Thanks,**

**BreakingSerenity.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Accident in the Alleyway**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1.**

_Again, I absolutely __**LOVE**__ to hear all your reviews!! It really motivates me to hear all your kind words of encouragement and it makes me sit down in front of the computer and UPDATE!! (big grin)_

_I also heard that last chap was confusing? Is that what you __**all**__ think? IMO I didn't find it confusing…but I hope it all goes well this chap._

_Anyways…enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment or a feedback! _

"Damn this to hell!" Doctor Gregorich yelled. "Grab the paddles!! Charge to 350, _now!_"

There was a flurry of activity around Sam Winchester as the wailing monitor sounded indicating the silence of his heart.

Sam lurched upwards as the paddles struck his chest but no luck prevailed.

"Charge to 400!" He screamed.

Once again, Sam's body jerked violently as the paddles landed on him.

"C'mon kid. We need some response!" Doctor Gregorich bit his lip as the newly charged paddles were brought down on Sam.

The sudden sound that appeared on the monitor brought smiles and relief to the doctors faces as Tyler Gregorich thanked every god that was listening.

Something about this kid just reached out towards him. He was like a bright shining bulb in the world of darkness. And every instinct at that moment told him that this kid needed his help.

000

Dean jerked awake with a painful start. Not physically, but mentally. His eyes scanned his surroundings as he took in what he saw. _White ceiling, white walls, white sheets, white bed…_

His eyes widened as he climbed out of bed but his movements were stopped abruptly by his nurse striding in.

"Dean! What are you doing out of bed?"

"My…my brother. Where is he!?" Dean exclaimed.

"Whoa hold up there. You passed out from shock last night and I think you should rest a while."

"Where's my brother? Sam Winchester!" He growled.

"Alright Dean, calm down. I'll get his doctor paged. Just get some rest. You don't want yourself collapsing when your brother needs you now do you?"

000

Dean glanced at the doorway for the umpteenth time. _Where the hell is Sam's doctor? _Thoughts crossed his mind as worry, fear and guilt had woven its own web in Dean's chest. Every breath he took was harder than the last.

Finally, a doctor in his late 30's appeared and gave Dean a dry smile. "I'm Doctor Gregorich, Sam's doctor."

Dean swallowed thickly. "How is he?"

The doctor nodded. "He's holding his own, Dean. We nearly lost him on the table but you're brother's quite a fighter, though tomorrow he's going into surgery."

"What?! Surgery?"

"His right leg was badly broken in two places because it took the brunt force of the impact. His ankle is crushed and his knee is badly dislocated along with his hip bone."

Dean's eyes swam at the news but he pushed further. "Is…is that all?"

Doctor Gregorich offered a small smile. "No, but that was the worse of it. He has two cracked ribs, a mild concussion and he also managed to sprain his left ankle. As a doctor, I'd say that Sam's going to pull through surgery and make a full recovery. It may be a slow process, but that all depends on Sam."

"Can I go see him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he's in the ICU. Upstairs floor room 12."

He squeezed Dean's shoulder reassuringly as he headed towards the door. Just as he left the threshold he turned around and added, "Oh, Dean, you might wanna reach your father. I think he'd want to be here for you two even if he's on a business trip."

Dean's head swung around and looked at the clock that hung on his wall. _12:25pm. Dad should have been home last night! _

He fished out his cell as he tried reaching John but he couldn't be reached. He decided to call Bobby as he answered in his usual gruff tone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bobby. Uh, you know the hunt Dad went on two days ago?"

"Yeah, he was hunting on helluva bastard. How'd John kick its ass this time?"

Dean could see the other hunter smirk but this was no time for jokes.

"No, he's not home yet. He was supposed to come home last night."

"Don't worry 'bout it Dean. I'm sure his car just ran out of petrol or something. What's wrong?"

"Nah, nothing for you to worry about. Thanks Bobby."

Dean's phone clicked shut as more questions filled his head. _Where on earth is John? Why isn't he calling Dean's cell, screaming at him and asking why no one was home? _

He shoved his phone back in his pocket as he headed towards his brother's room.

000

The weather was being a major bitch. Rain fell heavily as a forceful gale raced by every second. John started his engine as he drove back home, with the soft hum of rock filling his car. The sweet taste of success hung heavily in the air from his latest hunt.

Is everything goes well, John predicted, he should be home at 7:30pm. Dean and Sam would have everything packed, ready to go to move out of town to kill a werewolf.

Two hours later into the drive home, hail started descending down from the skies. John looked out into the sea of darkness as a street sign passed by him. _Petrol station 5km. Restrooms 3km. __**Motel 3km. **_

John growled as he checked into the motel.

"Weather's being a bitch eh?" The owner stated.

"Exactly what I thought." He grumbled as he snatched the keys away from her hand.

There were no second thoughts, the werewolf just had to wait a few more hours. John fished his cell out as he tried to notify Dean but there was no reception.

_Son of a bitch… What else can go wrong? _

John cast his worries to the back of his mind as he fell into a light sleep. He wouldn't worry, he relied on Dean. His perfect son. Dean was the smart one when it comes to hunting.

000

Dean bit back a gasp as he entered Sam's room. Tears stung his eyes as he looked at his younger brother's form.

A soft cast was placed onto his ankle and knee. His face was bruised and scratched from the fall. Sam looked a lot younger than 16 years old. His long brown hair dangled lifelessly into his closed eyes.

_What's your problem Sam? Most people at 16 years of age would know to deal with their priorities first! We both know that hunting comes first before anything!!_

He remembered shouting awful words to Sam. He didn't mean one word of it. Another memory came as it hit him like a punch in the guts.

_Don't you love mom that much that you don't want to find out who killed her and take revenge? _

Dean found it hard to keep his tears at bay. Of course Sam loved Mary. Everyone knew that and it went without question, but Dean just had to keep pushing.

_You screw up so badly, hold your head high the next day and just pretend nothing's wrong! _

Dean knew it wasn't Sam's fault he screws up. In the back of his head, sometimes he even admits to himself that John favors him. It wasn't fair that Sam was treated unfairly. Sometimes, Dean just wished that he could take away some of the pain that was expressed in his baby brother's eyes.

_It's like you were never my little brother._

Bile rose high up in his throat. How could he have said that to Sam? What was he thinking? Who possessed him to say these terribly things? Dean ran into the toilet as he threw up what he had last night. Tears leaked down and made trails down his face and dripped into the toilet bowl along with his own vomit.

He knew the answer to his own question. _No one possessed me. It was fucking me all the way. Right to the end. _

Dean stood up on shaking legs as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He glanced at Sam one more time and couldn't hold his anger at bay. He swiveled around and punched the bathroom wall and grunted in a mix of pain, relief and anger.

The tile cracked mercilessly under his brute force as his knuckles started to leak crimson blood. There was an eerie silence in Sam's room and nothing could be heard except the slow _beeps_ of the monitors and Dean's ragged breathing.

_Where the fuck is dad when you need him?! _His mind screamed. Sam's hurt and Dad's gone because of some dumb hunt.

Dean slowly calmed himself down as he walked around Sam's bed and sat in the old plastic chair that was provided. His hands were clumped into a ball as he stared at them.

He couldn't bring himself to look at Sam's face anymore. Every time, he would imagine the hurt flash across his face as he said those cruel taunting words over the phone.

Or the image of his baby brother, lying in the cold cement floor unconscious and bleeding for so long because nobody realized.

Dean felt like someone was skinning his inside. The oxygen started to feel condensed and he couldn't pull any through his nostrils. As Dean closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, he felt new tears start to form. His insides were breaking into two, snapping off like a twig and the only thing that was ever holding those pieces together, was Sam Winchester.

_Please wake up Sammy. Please. I need you. I promise I'll make it all better. Just open your eyes. _

Dean silently begged with his eyes still clenched tightly.

Nothing, not even the tear of a werewolf's claws, or the bite to the neck of a vampire could compare the pain and guilt that was drowning Dean's heart every second as Sam fought for his life.

**TBC.**

**Whew. Okay the last part was very hard to write. I was actually gonna end it on **_**'Sam's hurt and Dad's gone because of some dumb hunt.**__'_ **But naah. Lol. I really hope this chapter wasn't confusing. And Im sorry if you think that I repeated Dean's words over the phone too much, or that I kept writing down how Dean was really hurting on the inside too many times. He's mourning. Grieving. I just think that…you know. Was this chap boring? Please let me know! I worked really hard on this and really appreciate some feedback! My heart broke along with Dean's while writing this, especially in the last 4 paragraphs. **

**Breaking Serenity.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Accident in the Alleyway.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1.**

_Thanks HEAPS for your reviews guys. It gives me this new energy. I get home from school and automatically start to write. )_

_Thanks so much for everything, and I hope none of this is disappointing!_

_**A/N: Alright everyone, I am really, really really really sorry for the near-one-week wait!! My brother was caught in a car crash,was nearly lost on the operation table and my family has been down and everything…OMG it was been **__**SO**__** hectic for me… low self esteem…bad ego boosts… low self determination…low self encouragement…depression…(yeah I have depression; sometimes)you name it! On top of that I caught the flu…ugh! So it's Friday afternoon, no school for 2 weeks so I'm sitting here updating. Accept my apology? No? Well then read this chappie and enjoy! After that I hope you have accepted my apology, lol. Shall we carry on now? xD**_

Dean must have fallen asleep because he woke up with a jerk to the sound of doctors and nurses filling Sam's room. Dean's frantic eyes traveled everywhere as the nurse tried to calm him down. He knew that they weren't taking Sam to surgery because he couldn't have possibly slept for 10 hours straight.

That could only mean something else.

"Dean, come on we need to get out on here and let the doctors work on your brother."

"What's wrong with Sam?! What's wrong with him?!" Dean shouted above the noise as he was being led to another room.

It was then, that the unfamiliar noise pierced through him like a bullet. His eyes darted to Sam's heart monitor.

Sure enough, Sam was flat lining.

Sam had given up and that sent Dean's world crashing down on him. He struggled in the nurse's grip as he desperately screamed his brother's name over and over again.

"Dean! Dean you have to calm down!" The nurse instructed.

"All you stupid people have told me to calm down these days, but do you know what I'm going through?" Dean shouted. "Do you have _**any**_ idea what the last words I said to him before that fucking careless drunk bastard slammed into him?"

The nurse quieted down and glanced sideways.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Dean growled though clenched teeth. "Now let go of me." He jerked away from the nurse's grasps as he trudged down the corridor.

000

John woke up in the unfamiliar motel as a streak of sunlight crept past beyond the curtains. He quickly packed his duffel, and continued his journey back 'home'. He pressed harder on the accelerator when he realized that Dean and Sam must be worried as hell about him.

000

Dean had his head on his knees as narrow trails of tears escaped from the corners of his eyes.

"Please don't give up on me Sam. Please, don't you dare go little brother." Dean whispered as he repeated it again and again, hoping Sam would somehow hear those words.

000

"Shit! Not again!" A doctor screamed from Sam's room. "Damn, this kid is just too weak! How long has it been?"

"Three minutes!! Hurry up! Charge the paddles again!" Doctor Gregorich yelled.

"Charging to 400!! Clear!"

"Charge 450! Clear!"

Finally, Sam's heart started beating again as numerous doctors and nurses started shaking their heads.

"That was close. Is he strong enough to go though surgery?"

"No, that'd be like feeding him to the sharks. He's too weak, I'm afraid surgery's gonna have to wait a few more days."

Doctor Gregorich walked outside to find Dean and tell him the good and bad news. He found him with red, puffy eyes as he placed his hand on Dean's back.

"It's alright, Dean. Sam made it."

Dean lifted his head and looked at the doctor in the eyes. The tears were making his vision blurry as he laughed with relief.

"Get some rest, son. You'll be able to see Sam for the next two days. He has to recover first before going into surgery."

Dean nodded when all of a sudden his cell phone sounded.

"Not in here Dean. You have to go outside."

000

As soon as John entered the familiar town they had been staying for the last week, he flipped his cell open and called Dean.

"Dad? Dad is that you? Where are you? Where were you last night? Dad-"

"Whoa Dean, one question at a time. What's wrong?"

"Dad…you…you gotta get here. It's Sammy…" Dean's voice cracked. "He…he got hit by a car and…"

"What?! How did this happen? Tell me where you are."

"Prince Alfred Hospital. It's…It's my fault dad, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hang on Dean, I'll be there as quick as I can. Don't go accusing yourself."

000

John's frantic eyes scanned the busy road, his heart pounded as he drove wildly to the hospital. He swallowed thickly, entering that towering building as his surroundings immediately changed to white walls and flurries of activity all around him.

There, in the corner, he saw a familiar figure sitting all by himself with hunched shoulders, his eyes clenched tightly with his head ducked down. John strode up to him. "Dean? Dean, son? C'mon kid, look at me." He spoke gently.

John bit back a gasp as red, tearstained eyes lifted their gaze to met his. A myriad of emotions crossed the young man's face, but what had the biggest impact on John, was guilt, hopelessness and sadness.

"Dad." Dean croaked.

John blinked back the hot sensation behind his eyes as he heard his son's scratchy voice. So much emotion, so many feelings, so many thoughts, so many understood silent fragments could be put behind just one word from these Winchesters.

"Dad. Sammy…" Dean trailed off as he sniffed.

"Dean, kiddo, tell me everything. From the beginning."

Dean started shaking his head. "You wouldn't want to hear it." He whispered. "I've been a bad son. You wouldn't be proud of me anymore…you'd hate me. I drove Sammy away. You wouldn't respect me…"

His 20 year old son sounded so small, so young. John sat down next to his son and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Son, I could never stop loving you. Not you, not Sammy. Many people make mistakes, Dean." John's voice was gentle, convincing; it was nothing like the drill sergeant that the Winchester boys were used to. John, himself, wasn't even sure where it came from.

"C'mon Dean. Just tell me what happen."

Dean took a shaky breath as he started to tell his story of what he said, and what he heard over the phone.

"I broke him… he probably thinks I don't care about him! I was screaming at him when he got hit by a car…I accused him of not loving mom and the last thoughts he has of me are probably me thinking that he was a screw up!"

John extended his arm as he leant into his son, hearing his painful cries and confessions took a great impact on the old man. It shattered him to know what had happened when he had gone away over the night.

"Dean, it's not your fault, son."

"Dad, I can hear it in your voice. Your doubt, your lies." Dean spoke in a low, accusing tone.

"Dean, look at me. I would have said exactly the same thing! Sam's 16 years old, you're right. He needs to get his priorities sorted out. We both know that we need him on this werewolf hunt than a stupid football game. You did the right thing, it wasn't your fault there was a stupid drunk driver. If Sam was here standing in front of you, would you keep saying those awful things? Or would you apologize, explain it to him and make it right?"

"Oh god, I'd die for him to be standing in front of me! I would apologize to him about _everything_! You have no idea, dad, how much this hurts! He needs to know… Sam needs to be alright." The strong determination in Dean's voice made his father admire him.

"That's what I wanna hear, kid. You shouldn't be blaming yourself, if you're that desperate to make it right. You know who's fault it is? That fucking drunk. If it weren't for him, we'd be hauling some hairy ass right now. Sam's gonna be absolutely fine."

There was a silence between the two Winchesters as John subconsciously stroked Dean's back.

"Do you hate me?" Dean asked all of a sudden. His voice so quiet, so soft. It was filled with a heart-shattering sadness for Sam.

"Dean I could never hate you. You're everything I could ever ask for. You understand my lust for that son of a bitch demon that broke our normal family apart. You understand that, Dean, without me having to force you into training."

"But-"

"No, Dean. I would have done exactly what you did, if not, push a little harder. You had no idea what was happening. This is not your fault." He gave a reassuring smile as his son nodded once, then again with confidence.

"Thanks dad." He whispered. "Sammy's in room 12. Let's go see him."

As the two Winchesters walked towards Sam's room, a lot of guilt and fear was lifted from his shoulders as he turned the corner and saw Sam lying there.

He wasn't afraid to face him anymore.

Sam needed his family, and Dean was sure this family would come though this.

**TBC.**

**I know it sounds finished…(sorta) but naah there's still quite some stuff to come. xD One or two more complications; Sam's not really quite outta the woods yet. Was this chapter boring? That's my greatest fear in writing fanfiction. So, please let me know by leaving a comment. Oh, and any mistakes? Made by my own faulty hand.**

**BreakingSerenity.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Accident in the Alleyway.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chap 1.**

**Important A/N There's a new ****evil**** character this chapter. It's a girl. I know that, because I've included her and I needed to write a bit about her, this chapter sorta sucks. But, ****UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS THIS GIRL GONNA BE A LOVE INTEREST.**** SHE.IS.EVIL. Well not intendedly. Whatever, you'll see.**

**And, ****To all the fanfiction writers out there!! ****How the hell do you all manage to update in like a day?? I find it HARD and time has flew past so quickly!! It's already been like 4 days! And for that I apologize.**

**One Day Later. **

The stubble was clearly seen around the two elder Winchesters as they sat around Sam's bed. Dark smudges laid underneath tired eyes as they both waited for Sam to wake up.

Doctor Gregorich suddenly strode in. "Dean, John, it's time for Sam to undertake surgery. I suggest you two have a good clean up and a good 8 hour sleep."

"How long will surgery take?" John asked.

"Sam's still suffering from some blood loss. Usually, it'd take around five hours… but in this case maybe seven hours. We need to work slowly and carefully to avoid any complications."

Sam was wheeled out of his room while Dean and John waited outside. They agreed that they'd go home, take a shower and get a couple of hours sleep.

000

Nurse Jayley walked through the doors of the hospital with flowing red hair, beautiful hazel orbs and a wide, cheerful smile. It was her first day working as a nurse, and she was excited. She couldn't wait to get started as she peered over the clipboard, studying her first patient.

Jeff Smith age 32, with a bad case of lung cancer. Smoking for at least six years. No wife, no kids. Alcohol addict. History of some drug use.

She slowly shook her head as she prepared a needle of antibiotics. Some people just decide to throw their lives away at such an early age. She brought the needle down on the man's skin as it pierced through like butter. Slowly and carefully, she lifted it out and put it back on her tray along with the other unused needles.

Suddenly, her cell rang as she took her gloves off and took the call. "Hey Rob." She giggled. Her boyfriend was irresistible and it was almost hell not to speak to him.

Nurse Baily, as her name tag suggests, strutted in. She was a nurse in her middle 40's as she stopped and glared at this new nurse, talking on the phone.

Nurse Jayley spun around on her heel, knocking her tray in the process. Oblivious to the fact that the used needle dripped a couple of times, as the liquid and the patient's blood flowed down to the other clean ones. It was like a plague that was unleashing, spreading to all the other innocent antibiotics.

"Excuse me. You're not allowed to use cell phones here! You're patient is mildly sick and…"

Nurse Jayley stared at the newcomer as she stifled another laugh. She nodded her head jerkily, paying no attention whatsoever of what she was saying.

"That needle needs to be put in a bin! You don't leave them lying around. They're infectious and can cause others to die. It's your first day and already, you've proven yourself careless!"

The young nurse nodded and watched as Nurse Baily walked out in anger. She turned her attention back to her boyfriend and pushed her cart to the next patient. "Alright Rob. I'll be there after work. I need to stop chatting now, you're making me lose concentration! I didn't even hear what that other woman was saying to me!" She rolled her eyes and laughed again, cutting the call.

Now, where to next?

Her pager sounded as the familiar sound of a man informed her.

"Nurse Jayley?"

"Yes, what do you need me for?"

"I need you down here in the operation room. We're in need of antibiotics. Come quick!"

"Right there, Doctor Gregorich."

As she wheeled her cart towards the operation room, she couldn't help but stare at all the families sitting there, sobbing.

With new determination, she entered the room, certain she was going to help save some lives today.

If only she knew.

"Nurse Jayley, hurry up! Get in here!"

"Who's this here?" She eyed the patient curiously.

"Do you really need to know?" Doctor Gregorich said roughly.

Slowly, she set the infected needle and walked around to meet the unconscious man. Once she was done, she straightened and smiled.

"Well done. Not bad for the first day. You'll qualify for an excellent nurse. Now go back to caring your usual patients. I'm sure it's time they need a look at."

Nurse Jayley nodded as she eyed the man on the bed before him. He had a big mop of brown hair and he was a tall, muscular man gaining a lanky form. Scratches, bruises and white casts littered his body and she felt compelled to ask. "Before I go, may I please know who this patient is I help saved today?"

The doctor chuckled. "I wouldn't say you saved him. The surgeons did all the work. You only helped with the pain killers. But you did good. " He paused.

"It's Sam Winchester."

000

Doctor Gregorich walked out of the room, anxious to get to Dean. As he rounded the corner, his heart leapt as he saw the figures filled with such deep sadness. He shook his head, hoping everything would turn out alright.

"Good news guys." He tried to sound cheerful but that went under the water as soon as their pain-filled orbs met his own. "Sam pulled through surgery, well and fine. With many antibiotics, good rest and some therapy he'd be good to go."

"So…so…Sammy's fine? Nothing else?"

John put a reassuring hand on his eldest. "You heard the doctor."

The doctor scanned his clipboard once more and confirmed it. "Sam's outta the woods. You guys have nothing to worry about."

Bewilderment flashed across Doctor Gregorich's face as both Winchester men suddenly held a strong, fearsome expression. He subconsciously backed away from them as a familiar fire started in their eyes, especially the brother's. He easily recognized it as it was something Dean had lost during the days Sam had crashed.

_Guess it runs through the Winchesters. _He thought and further added, "Come on. I think Sam would want you two to be there when he wakes up. Follow me."

000

Dean slumped on the plastic chair as he crossed his arms. His eyes wandered, but then fell silent on Sam's still form. John had insisted he'd go and get some coffee while he left the two alone.

"C'mon bro. Wake up for me, please. It's been…It's been different without you. You stir things up, make things a little extreme. It's so quiet around here without you. C'mon man." Dean reached over and pushed his bangs out of the way. He didn't think much of them, but during his days in the hospital, he'd had come to a realization and taken note that Sam seems to hide behind those long bangs of his.

Dean shook his head sadly, desperate for his brother's presence, when John walked in the room.

000

It was silent among the two Winchesters. Both were getting anxious for Sam to wake up and give them his bright grin.

Suddenly, Sam made the smallest of sounds and both eyes flew back on Sam.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean urged.

"C'mon son, you can do it."

A wave of relief and happiness surged through Dean as moss green eyes opened up and stared at them. Dean's smile lit up the room while John patted his youngest on the shoulder. "Welcome back Sammy."

000

"Well, it's a miracle Sam woke up this early." Doctor Gregorich added as he peered over his clipboard. "Nice to see you up and alert Sam. That's a good sign."

"So, when will he be able to leave?"

The doctor's eyebrows knotted in confusion as he peered closer at the monitor. Ignoring Dean's question, he paged for some backup.

"Uh, excuse me doc?"

Doctor Gregorich held up a hand, silencing Dean. Again, he concentrated on the monitor as a couple of doctors and nurses ran in the room.

"What's happening?" John roared.

"Doctor what is it?" One of the nurses exclaimed.

"Look! Something's happened! I don't know what it is, there's something in Sam's blood!"

"What?" Dean yelled. "What is it?!"

Sam's frantic eyes searched each person's face, wandering what was wrong with him. One moment, he was well and fine, the next, everyone seemed to be studying and screaming over him.

"What? This can't be possible!" One of the doctors shouted.

"What is it? Would someone tell me what is going on?!" John yelled.

"Sir, could you wait outside please. Both of you."

Before John could reply, both Dean and himself was being pushed out as the flurry of people crowded around Sam.

000

The nurse closed the door as another one sedated Sam.

"Shit, what on earth…? How could this kid's blood get infected? It's got traces of smoke inhalation and history of drug use!"

"This is so screwed, what's going on?"

"How could this have happened? Someone must've…" Doctor Gregorich stopped dead in his sentence.

"Page Nurse Jayley!! Now!!"

Creases of worry, frustration and anger were visible on the doctor's forehead. It'd be damned if this was all his fault…

**TBC.**

**This chapter may lack some things…but I was in quite a little hurry to put this up. I'm sorry if it wasn't up to level if some of your expectations. And I was actually quite afraid to post because I dunno how Nurse Jayley was doing in this chapter. So are we all on the same page? Some stupid nurse forgets to discard the used needle and... we all following? Feedback appreciated. xD**

**BreakingSerenity**


	6. Chapter 6

**Accident in the Alleyway.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chap 1.**

**A/N. Sorry about last chapter, I edited a few spelling mistakes but didn't change ****anything**** major. **

**A/N #2. I'm really sorry guys but this chapter has weighed me down heaps. I just realized my big plot mistake since Sam's blood is infected, I'm no doctor and has never been in the medical field before… big writer's block. So I'm terribly sorry if the medical terms or outcomes are inaccurate. Also, credit for ****Dawn N, ****she gave me some advice on infected needles…**

"Dad…what just happened? Sammy was fine one second and then the other… Did you hear them? They said there was something in his blood!"

"I don't know son. I truly don't know." He sighed as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

Dean's wide eyes searched the entire corridor for signs of Sam's doctor, but no one was coming toward them with cheesy smiles on their faces.

000

Nurse Jayley flew into the room. "What is it? What's wrong?!"

"Who's that patient of yours with lung cancer and an overdose of drugs?" Doctor Gregorich growled.

Nurse Jayley racked her brain, trying to remember his name. "Um… Jeff. Jeff…Jeff Smith! Why? What happened? What has he got to do with Sam?"

Doctor Gregorich approached the nurse as he looked at the tray of needles before him. With just one glance, he knew what went wrong.

His eyes turned cold as he grasped the side of the cart in anger.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" The nurse cried.

"You imbecile! You-"

Doctor Gregorich was cut off as a squealing melody filled the room. Nurse Jayley fumbled in search of her phone as the doctor snatched it off her. "What is this doing here?!" He hissed. "What on earth are you thinking?! This is unbelievable, how the hell did you even qualify for the medical degree?!" He spat. "_You're_ responsible for this innocent patient here! You've managed to screw this up so badly, I wish I never see you again. Don't come back tomorrow."

With one last glance, he slammed Nurse Jayley's phone down onto the cart and turned his full attention back to the flurry of doctors and nurses.

"He's not responding to the drugs we're giving him!"

"How did this even happen? This kid was clean when he was brought in!" A doctor exclaimed.

"Some stupid nurse gave him an infected needle. That's how he inherited the traces of smoke inhalation and drug use!" Doctor Gregorich growled.

000

**2 Hours Later - Waiting Room.**

"Damn it Dad, how do you think Sammy's hanging?" Dean's voice was quiet and shaken while his eyes were drilling its own holes on the hospital floor.

"He'll come through this Dean. He will." _Cos if he won't, I'm not sure how we'll be able to handle that. _

"John, Dean."

Dean looked up, startled, to the man beside John and rose to his feet instantly.

"Doc, how's Sammy? What happened?"

Doctor Gregorich held his hand up silencing him and cleared his throat. "There was another patient in here earlier, and he held some internal injuries." He raised his eyes to meet the two Winchesters as they looked at him, blank, confused and stubborn. _Just. Tell. Them. Tell. Them._

"Jeffrey Smith, he was diagnosed with traces of lung cancer due to an overdose of Heroin and Marijuana, a bad history of smoking and unprotected sex." He ducked his head. "We had a nurse in earlier, she was one careless …" He muttered something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like 'bitch' but cleared his throat again. "One careless person. She was talking on the phone and managed to use an infected needle on Sam Winchester, causing a distraction in his blood system."

"What the… You're saying some stupid bitch dressed up as a nurse put a needle with traces of that bastard Smith's blood into Sammy's arm? While _talking _on the freakin' phone?"

"No, Dean. She _was _a nurse. Not dressed up as one."

"That's not possible." Dean spat. "What kinda shit nurse is she then?"

"Dean, control yourself." His father warned, then turned to the doctor. "So what are you trying to tell us? And don't feed us more bullshit on the nurse, tell us about Sam."

Doctor Gregorich sighed. "He wasn't responding to the drugs we were giving him and he fell into a coma. His body was fighting everything, the bacteria, Smith's blood…"

John growled. Sam was fine. He had woken up with a smile on his face and now, with the great combination of a fucked up nurse, a self-destructive patient, Sam's condition is worse than what he came in with.

"Look, I understand this is hard-"

"Hard? You have no idea Mister."

"Listen to me Dean. Sam's condition really isn't as bad as you think it is. My guess would be that the coma wouldn't be so bad. He's a very lucky man since we didn't detect any traces of Hepatitis C or HIV."

"So… you're saying that once Sam wakes up from this coma, all he needs is-"

"A lot of rest, physical therapy to strengthen his injuries, and should he ever come across smoking or drugs-"

"Sammy would never do anything close to that. I assure you." Dean interrupted.

"Make sure of it; second chances are rare. Now, only time will tell us when Sam is going to wake up."

John lightly rested his hand on Dean's upper back in assurance and comfort as they walked to the familiar room that held their comatose brother.

000

Dean didn't know how long he was sitting there beside his brother. He didn't realize that he'd been holding his brother's limp hand, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

On the other side of the bed, the eldest Winchester sat glumly in the piece of crap that seemed to qualify as a plastic chair, stroking Sam's thumb.

Dean snapped back from reality as the clicking of heels could be heard down the corridor, accompanied with another familiar voice.

"Nurse Jayley, I'm afraid you've made one too many mistakes." Doctor Gregorich drawled, his voice cold and unforgiving. "An innocent person is lying there in a coma because of you! You and your careless tactics-"

Neither of them saw Dean standing there, listening to the whole conversation until they were nearly on top of him.

Startled, they drew back. "Oh Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't –"

"You stupid nurse." Dean barked at Nurse Jayley. "Are you so fucked up in the head that you can't discard one stupid needle?"

"Son." John spoke from the threshold of Sam's door. He sent a knowing glare to Dean and he nodded in reply. _Don't make accusations yet son. _

"Is she the nurse?" Dean asked Sam's doctor.

"Dean." Doctor Gregorich warned.

"Tell me! Tell me damnit!"

The doctor avoided Dean's knowing glare and flicked his gaze to the ground. The silent confirmation. That was Dean needed. He flung himself at the nurse, clenching his fists around the scruff of her pale green uniform and held her up against the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" He breathed.

"Dean! Dean, look calm down." Doctor Gregorich took a step towards them but was greeted with John.

"Don't, doctor. I think that nurse deserves what she gets." He hand clammed down on the doctor in a steel vice grip and Doctor Gregorich immediately backed down. _What is with these Winchesters? _He asked himself. Something about the first day when he met all of them, it was like an aura resonating from all three and he found it irresistible, yet frightening at the same time.

"Do you have any idea what you did?!" Dean spat as he shook her. "Do you have **any **idea?!"

The nurse whimpered as she tried to shy away from his grip. Tears stung behind her eyes as he looked at the enraged man before him.

"You walk in this damn hospital as a nurse, and instead of helping people, you destroy them!"

"I-I didn't mean it." She spoke for the first time. "I swear…I swear I didn't know."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her, his breath coming out in large gasps, sweeping across the nurse's face.

"I didn't know it was gonna turn out like this." She whispered. "I'm… I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry." Dean hissed. "That's the last thing I wanna hear from you!"

The nurse stifled a sob when she felt Dean's fingers digging into her collarbone.

"I don't wanna see you ever again!" He slammed the shaking figure as her back hit the wall with a thud, forcing the air out of her lungs and let go of her.

Nurse Jayley's lost her footing and stumbled around, her legs trembling and threatening to collapse.

"Ever again, you hear me?! If I do, I swear…I swear on God's grave you will **not **be going around with that pretty face again."

000

A short while later, they were both sitting beside Sam again. John's glances varied from Sam, to Dean, and then the door.

It didn't escape John's attention that Dean was still fuming, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Pretty good showdown." He spoke softly. "I see you've learned a thing or two from your old man."

Dean let out a breath and cracked a grin at his father. "Yeah, well, I think she learnt her lesson." Dean leaned in towards Sam and his father at the other side of the bed, stroking his brother's forehead. "Don't worry Sammy. No one's here to hurt you now. We're both counting on you to wake up. C'mon Sammy."

John smiled his first real smile ever since he arrived at the hospital and he, too, found himself leaning in, holding Sam's hand.

"C'mon Sammy. I bet you remember the time when you were 8 years old on Christmas Day…" John raised his eyes to Dean as they exchanged knowing glances and burst out laughing.

"…You were one trouble maker then kiddo." Dean added. "And dad? He was one heck of a storm brewer."

John's low, joyful laugh filled the dark room as the eldest son joined in with his snickering.

**TBC.**

**Hehe I really hoped you like this chapter, since I did. It was one real hard chapter to write, and Im sorry if anything seemed unconvincing. I tried my best, and that's all anyone could ask for. Read and Review! Makes me feel loved, lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Accident in the Alleyway**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chap 1.**

**A/N: Sorry it was took me a little longer to post this, as some of you know, I posted a oneshot called 'A Knife to the Heart' and it took over this for a second. If you'd like to read it, please do, I put it up a few days ago. **

**Also, ****don't expect a gallon of twists and turns now, because this is the last chapter. This fic was just a little multichap to give you guys a taste of how my work is like. On with the story..**

The next morning, the two Winchesters walked in Sam's room looking clean and fresh. They had taken turns in staying beside Sam while the other went to take a shower and shave their faces.

It had been two weeks since the nurse left, and even though Sam was still in a coma, the doctor said he was recovering.

Both were anxious for Sam to wake up; Dean had been having a conversation in his head about his explanation of his actions to Sam when he woke up.

They were both lost in their lonely thoughts when a gargling noise from the patient's bed made them jerk their heads to Sam choking on the tube down his throat, and rushed towards him.

"Sammy! Sam, calm down! Don't fight it, please don't fight it! Everything's alright… It's gonna be alright…" Dean soothed.

Sam's frightened eyes scanned the room and barely felt Dean's hand stroking through his brown mop of hair. He saw his father shouting outside his room, but he couldn't seem to figure out the words.

Everything happened in a blur as a doctor soon came towards him and leaned over; his mouth was moving but Sam wasn't paying any attention.

"Sam? Sam! Sam I need you to listen to me. Sam?" Doctor Gregorich's voice boomed. "Sam? Can you hear me?"

Sam barely made out an unfamiliar voice, echoing in the depths of his mind. He started struggling when he saw a needle come down on his arm, and soon succumbed to the darkness.

**000**

"Sam is mildly sedated for the time being. He was panicking, why I don't know, but when he wakes up he should be able to recognize his surroundings." The doctor explained.

"So, Sammy's alright? He's out of the coma?" John asked; the hope evident in his voice.

"I'm proud to say that he's out of the woods. You three are extremely lucky. Now, he just needs you to be there for him during his physical therapy lessons."

"When will they be?"

"Well, we'll give him time to rest and heal since he just woke up. If there are no further complications, Sam should begin his therapy next week. He'll need it for a couple of weeks, maybe a few months seeing how well he does, and then he should progress to using a cane for three weeks, and by then his leg and ankle should be fully healed. That's what average patients suffering similar injuries go through, but let me tell you that nothing is definite. Average patients wouldn't pull through a coma so quickly. So only time will tell how fast Sam will fully recover." Doctor Gregorich smiled gently and walked away, leaving John and Dean beside the sedated patient sleeping soundly on the bed.

**000**

John could see how much this was effecting his oldest. He knew that the guilt was still there, from Day one.

He stole glances at Dean, noting how his lips moved slightly. His gaze shifted to his youngest lying on the bed. It was a long road to recovery… He thought. It was tempting for him to dig up a hunt, but he knew how much that would devastate the boys.

John knew how much the hunting life affected his sons. He had a lot of respect for them because they literally threw their life away to join his selfish hunt for the Yellow Eyed Demon.

Seeing the brothers, at such a young age yet so grown up made his heart ache; for them and for Mary. He knew it wasn't the life she had wanted; none of this would have happened if not for that fatal night. They would be together, one happy family, back in Kansas and they'd be attending Dean's graduation from high school or giving him proper driving lessons- not teaching him to drive at the age of 14.

John was steered away from his thoughts as Dean's harsh whisper broke through the silence. "Dad! Dad! Sammy's waking up!"

It was only a small movement in his arm, but Dean had detected it nonetheless.

"C'mon son. You can do it. Come on, we're waiting for you." John said softly.

"Sammy? Sam can you hear me?" Dean urged.

Soon enough, green hazel orbs gazed into their concerned looks.

"Water..." He rasped, his throat raw and scratchy. Dean immediately handed him the glass of water with the straw in it before John could react. He simply stood there, admiring the bond between the brothers.

Feeling a little jealous, he absently thought, _When have I become such a mindless father that Dean took over?_

His emotions quickly masked, he spoke gently to Sam, "You gave us quite a scare, Sammy. Do you remember what happened?"

It took a minute or two for Sam to recall the events, as a myriad of emotions crossed his face. "Y-yeah… the car. The car…it-"

"Shh…it's alright Sam."

Sam turned to Dean, frightened as he spoke in a little voice. "Are you mad at me?"

The question caught him off guard and Dean sat there, dumbfounded.

Sam took the silence as a confirmation; his green orbs shining. "I'm sorry Dean, I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad…" He whispered.

"No…Sammy, I'm not mad… I swear, the last thing I'd do is get mad at you. Why would you think that?" Dean asked as he ruffled Sam's hair.

Sam was about to speak when he glanced up at his dad. Feeling embarrassed, he hung his head and mumbled an apology before John realized what was going on.

Feeling left out, he nodded at Dean knowingly and waited outside the room giving his boys some privacy.

"Hey Sammy, you've got nothing to be sorry about."

"Dean…I remember… -"

Dean swallowed thickly. "I remember too, and…." Dean ducked his head. This was the moment he had been practicing, and nothing was coming out.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you Sam. I made a mistake that day and regretted it for so long…"

"Dean, it wasn't your fault. I was the one who couldn't get my priorities straight and wanted to go to a football match instead of hunt the werewolf like we planned." Sam sounded close to tears now, but showed no signs on his face.

"Sam…" Dean trailed off. "Don't start blaming yourself now kiddo. I- I don't know why I said those things, they just rolled off my tongue and I wasn't thinking straight. I was just being a total ass that day and ever since I found out that you were… God, I cussed at myself and everything, how could I have been so stupid to put a hunt before my brother?" Dean rambled on and on, missing the growing smirk on Sam's face.

"Deeaan!" He whined. "No chick flick moments remember? You're giving me a headache!"

Dean looked up at his brother, and returned the smile. He punched Sam's arm lightly and quietly asked, "So, we're cool?"

"Deeaann!" Sam made a face at him but then added, "Yeah we always were."

Then, Dean did something he hadn't done for quite a while. He bent over slightly and pulled his brother into the biggest hug. "I'm so sorry for everything I said."

When he pulled back, Sam looked at him with wide eyes and a huge grin. "Oh god, what happened to Dean Winchester?"

Outside, the sound of roaring laughter coming from Sam's room filled John's ears as he turned around and walked inside.

Looking at Sam, laughing happily alongside his brother that reached his eyes, John's heart ached for Mary but soon put those thoughts aside as his youngest greeted him.

"Hey Dad."

John smiled and walked over to Sam. "Hey Sammy, glad to have you back."

**000**

**Four weeks Later.**

"Wow, Sam. You've made a great improvement." Doctor Munroe, Sam's physical therapist flashed her beautiful smile at the two brothers. "You've managed to overcome this in just four weeks whereas others would need six weeks. And the bonus, you don't need the cane."

Sam's lopsided grin appeared on his face as he heard the news, his brother right beside him. John was at the motel, and would soon come.

"Guess he didn't want to be a grandma like the rest of the others." Dean added with a cocky smirk.

"Well, he's going to be walking with a small limp but it should heal within a few months, two at the maximum. It's been nice, Sam. It's great seeing your determination. I hope for the best for you two, and John." They both nodded as Doctor Munroe finished up the lesson and walked away.

"Grandma."

"Dean, shut up!"

"Grandpa."

Sam sent a death glare at Dean's direction, eliciting a hearty laugh from the eldest.

"Nah, I'm proud of you Sam. You finally made it. Now we get to get away from this freakin' hospital and move on."

Sam couldn't help but smile at how happy and proud his brother was.

**000**

**Three months later.**

Sam had grown full use of his leg and ankle, the limp no longer evident when he was walking, running or even sprinting at the best of his ability.

John had returned to his hunts, bringing his sons along for most of them.

One day, after school, Sam was over at his friend's house finishing a project. When everything was done, Sam left his house with Dean gently leaning on his Impala outside, waiting for him.

"Sam, wait!!" Luke called fro his house. "Hey! Wait up… are you going to be here tonight for the basketball game? There's gonna be cheerleaders, and we're gonna throw a party afterwards." He winked.

"Uh…" Sam glanced at Dean as a sudden déjà vu flashed before their eyes. "Um…Look, Jake, I'm sorry man…"

Dean looked at him apologetically and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry Jake, you should'a told me earlier! I've got this family reunion thing going on and…"

"Oh, it's no biggy. Well, I'll catch you tomorrow at school then! Thanks for dropping by!" Jake walked back to the house and waved at then before heading in.

"Smooth." Dean said with a whistle. "Guess you can learn a thing or two from your awesome brother."

Sam chuckled. "Haha, yeah sure."

"Sam, look I'm sorry."

"Dean, it's fine. I didn't really want to go anyway. I think I quite like it spending time with my annoying and stupid brother."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Grandma."

"What?!" Sam blurted out and the look on his face made Dean laugh from the heart.

"Just shut up and concentrate on the road."

"Sir, yes sir, grandpa."

Laughter erupted from the Impala every now and again as Dean glanced at the passenger seat beside him.

This time, no stupid drunk was going to hurt Sam.

This time, no stupid screaming conversations were screamed over the phone.

This time, all three Winchesters were happy.

**The end.**

**Okay Im sure the ending sucked a bit. Or maybe rushed? Im so sorry guys. This was a pretty hard chap to right. Please leave a review to tell me how I did, I really hope you enjoyed it. A new fic will be coming soon, so be on the lookout. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me.  
Thanks!**


End file.
